


Hungry Like The Wolf

by Nevada_b_1780



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Isn't Canon, Could Be Canon, Crack, Established Relationship - Garcy, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Garcy October 2020, Garcy wouldn't behave themselves - they're at it like bunnies, Love, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship - Garcy, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wyjess, garcy, riya - Freeform, set during s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada_b_1780/pseuds/Nevada_b_1780
Summary: Denise insists the Team need to unwind with a Halloween party in the bunker. They all have fun making themed food and picking costumes, but Jiya is suspicious about how close Lucy and Flynn seem to be getting. Is it all in her mind, or could she be correct?
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Jessica Logan/Wyatt Logan, Rufus Carlin/Jiya Marri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Hungry Like The Wolf

Denise looked around at the bunker residents, all shocked into silence by her proposal, some even open-mouthed in surprise as they sat around the tables at a meeting in the common area.

“Uh, what? Could you just go through that again?” asked Wyatt, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Oh come on, is it that hard to believe that I would want to give you all some time off from chasing Rittenhouse, to relax and de-stress a little with a party?” asked Denise, “Frankly I feel a little insulted, do you all see me as the mean boss with no idea of fun?”

“No, no, not anymore,” Rufus blurts, then clams up as Denise shoots him a glare.

“Is this really the best use of our time?” Flynn asks, “Rittenhouse have been hitting us pretty hard recently, can we afford to drop our guard right now?”

“All the more reason why you all need a break,” Denise insisted, “You’re all at or pretty close to breaking point at the moment. Don’t think I’m unaware of Chocodilegate!”

Rufus and Wyatt looked sheepish, a couple of days ago they had had a massive argument over the last remaining pack of Chocodiles and had almost come to blows. They usually got on so well, they knew it was the strain of fighting Rittenhouse seemingly every waking hour rather than anything else which had sparked that off.

“Well I think it’s a great idea,” Jessica drawled, “Have some food, music, get dressed up in Halloween costumes... it should be fun.”

“Ooo, costumes!” Jiya was also into the party plan. “We could finally do those Sisko and Dax cosplays we discussed Rufus.”

“Uh, I think you mean Han and Leia?” he replied, then regretted his choices as Jiya shot him a look.

Lucy thought it through, “It could be a good idea actually,” she said slowly, “If we concentrate on Rittenhouse all the time with no breaks, we’re going to start making mistakes. I think we should do it Denise.”

“Fine. I guess it will be a good opportunity to get some food in which isn’t cold pizza for a change?” Flynn agreed but with a sarcastic edge.

“I’ll start making a list of drinks to get in.” Connor rubbed his hands together with joy at replenishing the now very low stock of alcohol in the bunker.

“Jess and I will start thinking party games,” Wyatt offered, “We used to play some good ones back in Texas when we were younger...”

“Well that will be something to look forward to,” Flynn sniped, earning himself a venomous glare from Wyatt whom he smirked back at.

“Well, I’m glad you are all so supportive of the idea now as it was never optional,” Denise explained, “Let me know what costumes and food items you want, as I’ll obviously have to organise getting all that in.”

The bunker inhabitants all drifted away, discussing various aspects of the upcoming party and costume ideas. Denise watched how they all seemed a lot happier and more animated than they had done in a long time. Yes, this was a good idea.

\-----

This party was a terrible idea, Denise thought to herself for the 1000th time as she visited yet another costume shop looking for their very specific requests. She seemed to have spent the last five days looking for costumes and decorations and still had to get all the food items on their list too. 

“They’d better damn well enjoy it!” she muttered to herself.

\-----

The day before Halloween, the team were busy in the bunker preparing food and decorations for the party. Luckily Rittenhouse seemed to have eased off for a few days, so they had time. Jiya and Rufus were putting together a playlist of Halloween tracks and films and arguing over which was the best, Hocus Pocus or The Nightmare Before Christmas. Flynn and Lucy were in the kitchen area, Flynn was busy kneading bread to turn into spider-shaped rolls and was then moving on to making spiced pumpkin soup. Lucy was drawing spooky potion and poison labels to stick on all the drinks bottles to make them fit the occasion. Wyatt and Jessica were at one of the other tables, Wyatt was using his knife skills to carve a variety of scary faces into all the pumpkins Denise had brought and Jessica was decorating a cake and lots of other party food like skull-shaped cookies, and sausages and jalapenos wrapped in pastry strips to make them look like mummies. 

Denise had managed to deliver everything including their costumes that morning and they were all keeping them hidden away until the party started so they could surprise each other. Connor was nowhere to be seen after saying he was designing the best punch ever in the history of punches and disappearing into his room with a few bottles to do “research”. 

The team had decided that if Rittenhouse jumped before preparations for the party reached the point of no return, they would go on the mission and hold the party when they returned. If they jumped during the party, Jiya and Wyatt had volunteered to be the ones to go as Jiya didn’t often drink alcohol anyway and Wyatt had been quietly trying to cut down on his intake. Denise had also offered to go in this scenario if there was no one else still with a clear mind at that point. 

Everything was finally organised, save for decorating and other on-the-day tasks.

\-----

On the day of the party, there were Halloween decorations to organise and some food prep that had to be done last minute before everyone went to get into costume. The kitchen tables had been pushed together to make a bigger table which was groaning with food while the rest were pushed back out of the way. Jessica’s centrepiece monster cake with a gaping maw filled with horrific looking almond teeth and dripping with raspberry blood looked suitably stunning and Flynn had decorated the cauldron of pumpkin soup with a cream spiderweb pattern. 

As the girls all asked for several hours to get their costumes looking perfect and the boys were all more laid back, they did most of the decorating. Flynn found it easiest with his height to hang the garlands Lucy had made from paper pumpkins and ghosts strung together from the ceilings. Rufus and Wyatt placed pumpkins everywhere and draped spiderwebs and fake spiders from lights and over the computer banks near the Lifeboat which were mainly functioning as a DJ booth that night. Connor appeared with a skeleton they all decided to call Keynes, which they sat on the sofas. Then they also disappeared to get ready.

\-----

Denise arrived back in the bunker wearing a swirly black cloak and a wide-brimmed pointy black hat to be greeted by an almost empty room with just Connor sat in it, wearing doublet, hose, puffy breeches and a white neck ruff, eating mummified sausages.

“Would you believe none of them are ready yet?” he sighed.

“Connor, I meant to ask you, how on earth is William Shakespeare a Halloween costume?” Denise enquired.

Connor looked horribly offended. “William Shakespeare? I’m Hamlet!” he grumbled, leaping to his feet and grabbing a skull Denise hadn’t noticed, flinging his skull-holding hand aloft and intoning “Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him Horatio; a fellow...”

“What’s all the shouting about?” interrupted Wyatt, walking in with Jessica on his arm. She looked dressed to kill in a slinky black dress with a black bolero jacket over it, hair piled on her head and make-up in a 90s style with a gun in one hand. Wyatt was wearing a black tuxedo and bow tie, hair slicked back, also carrying a gun.

“Typical, Shakespeare interrupted by a Bond fan,” Connor huffs.

“Oh yeah, hey, cool Shakespeare costume.”

“I’m not Shakespeare, Wyatt!” 

“Oh boy!” Jessica decides to leave the boys to it and chat to Denise instead, “You look far too cute to be a witch in that costume, Denise.”

  
“Well I’m only here for a short time as Michelle has organised a party at home too, a lot of the kids’ friends are coming round, so I went with an easy costume,” she explained. “You look great as a Bond girl Jessica.”

“Thanks! Wyatt was so excited with the idea of us being Bond and Bond girl villain, I couldn’t really turn him down.”

“Hey! Nice Xenia Onatopp costume Jessica!” enthused Rufus as he bounced in excitedly in white shirt, black waistcoat, navy trousers with a red stripe down the sides and boots, carrying a blaster.

“Thanks Rufus, I should have known you’d know my exact character name. I love the Han Solo costume.”

Wyatt rolled his eyes, “Yeah, like no surprise there Rufus. Looks good though. Jiya still not ready?”

“Dude, you’re the most predictable. I mean, Bond? We all saw that coming!” Rufus teased. “Jiya just realised she forgot her Tribble.”

“Her what?” asked Denise looking cautious as it sounded a bit rude to her.

Just then Jiya waltzed in, looking gorgeous in a short red dress with a black collar, tights and long boots, hair done up in a slightly futuristic beehive style holding a metallic device similar to an old flip-top phone in one hand and a furry, round lump in the other. 

“I found Tony!” she squealed.

“Tony?” Denise was puzzled.

“Tony the Tribble!” Jiya pronounced as if that made everything clear. “Wait till you see Lucy and Flynn, they look amazing! Rufus, put on track 17.”

Rufus moved to the console and flipped over to a new song.

_Da, da, da, da *click click*_   
_Da, da, da, da *click click*_   
_Da, da, da, da. Da, da, da, da. Da, da, da, da *click click*_

At that point, Flynn appeared around the corner looking very suave in a dark, double-breasted pinstripe suit and burgundy bow tie. He’d centre-parted and slicked back his dark hair, and shaved off most of the beard he’d been sporting the last few days, leaving just a moustache. His outstretched arm guided Lucy into the room, looking stunning in a figure-hugging black dress with a plunge front and ragged hem trailing onto the floor. Her red nails matched her lipstick and she’d done a fair bit of contouring to further define her already sharp cheekbones, her dark eye makeup and a long black wig completed the look.

As Flynn guided her into the kitchen area theatrically, holding her hand high, everyone clapped and shouted.

“Nice one Lucy!”

“Wow you both look amazing, great idea guys!” 

“So that’s why you haven’t shaved for days.”

“You look so perfect together as Morticia and Gomez!”

Lucy then spoiled the effect a little by tripping over her dress hem and stumbling in her heels, Flynn catching and steadying her.

“Steady Lucy! That’s the third time that’s happened already, that dress is a menace,” Flynn grumbled.

“Everyone looks so good. I’m really impressed you all put so much thought into your costumes,” praised Denise, “Now enjoy yourselves. I’m only here for an hour, but if the Mothership jumps, call me Wyatt, Jiya. I’ll come back for that.”

Everyone mingled and chatted, admiring each other’s costumes and eating some of the Halloween themed food and drink. Connor was handing out party punch with a shrunken head, made from carved baked apples, in each glass. He promised it was lethally strong and had been tested thoroughly by him the previous day. Everyone except Denise, Wyatt and Jiya felt they had to try it and there were some coughing, choking noises from Rufus who really wasn’t keen. Flynn pronounced it undrinkable and poured himself a Scotch instead. Lucy decided it was rather nice although Flynn thought that might be because she’d had a couple of drinks already whilst getting into costume. Jessica drank hers down and Connor refilled glasses, including his own, encouraged that some of them actually liked it.

“Hey Connor, we love your idea of a Hamlet costume,” praised Lucy, gesturing at herself and Flynn.

“FINALLY! I should have known you would get it,” enthused Connor, “Hamlet is so appropriate, with the ghost and the skull...”

“...and the massive bloodbath at the end,” agreed Flynn.

“Exactly! I mean...” Connor launched into Hamlet’s most famous soliloquy,

_“To die, to sleep –_   
_No more – and by a sleep to say we end_   
_The heartache and the thousand natural shocks_   
_That flesh is heir to – ‘tis a consummation_   
_Devoutly to be wished!...”_

Flynn broke in, interrupting Connor’s flow,

_“...Umrijeti, zaspati._   
_Spavati, možda sanjati – aj, tu je trljanje,_   
_Jer u tom smrtnom snu ono što snovi mogu doći,_   
_Kad izmiješamo ovu smrtnu zavojnicu,_   
_Mora nam dati stanku.”_

He stopped and noticed everyone had gone silent, listening to Shakespeare in Croatian.

“Wow!” said Connor, picking his jaw up off the floor, “You’ve played Hamlet yourself then?”

“In high school, yes. What? Not what you were expecting from the time-travelling terrorist?” he retorted. Lucy rubbed him arm, soothing him.

“I guess we weren’t. Sorry Flynn. We’ll have to compare notes some time on the...”

Flynn seemed to calm down as Connor extended an olive branch and continued into a long-winded exposition about the various meanings of another part of the play, but he didn’t miss Wyatt’s muttered comment.

“Pretentious jerk!”

“The calibre of your insults is improving steadily Wyatt, well done! Do keep practicing,” he smiled acerbically, then turned his back at Lucy’s urging before it turned into a proper disagreement.

“Hey Jessica, you look stunning in that dress,” Jiya praised. “Isn’t Xenia Onatopp the one who kills men by strangling them with her thighs? You and Wyatt had better keep the noise down later!” She waggled her brows at Jessica, laughing at the sight of Rufus’ face falling as he tried not to picture his friends in those roles.

“Thriller” started playing and most of them hit the dancefloor, Connor and Jess proving themselves the most adept and skilled at that particular dance style, throwing monster hands like experts. Flynn and Denise protested it wasn’t really their sort of music and watched the others bounce around.

“So Lucy... you and Flynn look very... comfortable with each other as Gomez and Morticia,” Jiya said into Lucy’s ear as they danced, fishing for gossip. “Did he help you change into that?” she waggled her eyebrows at Lucy.

“Jiya!” Lucy play-slapped her. “Yes I changed in his room, where else could I? I don’t have a room of my own. Anyway you know I was changed about an hour ago and doing my hair and make-up last.” She laughed, knowing Jiya was teasing her.

The song changed to “Monster Mash” which was a slower pace and Lucy felt a hand take hers as Flynn kissed his way up her arm, just like Gomez did in the movies.

“Care to dance, Morticia?” Flynn asked, inclining his head in a slight bow.

“I’d love to, Gomez,” Lucy replied, letting him slide his arm around her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He led her around the floor in a tango, holding her close, twirling her around at points and only getting his feet stepped on a few times in the process.

“Will you look at that show-off,” Wyatt complained, standing watching near Denise. “Thinks he’s so great, just because he can do old-style dancing!”

“Wyatt, will you just get over yourself!” Denise walked away to ask Connor to dance.

Wyatt huffed and went over to the sofas to sit with his long-suffering wife, thankfully missing the end of the track and Flynn dipping Lucy, very much in character as Gomez and Morticia. Jiya did not and whooped joyfully at the couple, sure she spotted Flynn drop an actual kiss to Lucy’s mouth.

“Did you see that?” she asked Rufus, conspiratorially.

“See what?” asked Rufus, half eaten skull cookie in hand as he turned back her way.

“Nevermind,” she sighed, but decided to keep her eye on the couple, suspicions beginning to form.

\-----

A couple of hours later, Denise had gone and the dancing and drinking was still going strong. The monster cake had been more or less demolished, and pronounced delicious by all and Connor was now soliloquising to everyone, indeed he seemed to have forgotten how to speak normally by this point. Wyatt was wishing that he could drink the punch as he’d decided Flynn was being far too forward with Lucy and it was inappropriate, but also knew he’d lose a discussion about this with either Flynn or Jessica, so he kept quiet apart from some muttering and black looks. and Lucy was giggling and telling everyone about some Halloween party escapades when she was a History undergrad. Jessica and Jiya were conspiring together on the sofas in the corner, having both kicked off their heels some time ago, then Jessica stood up.

“Okay! Time for some party games!” she ordered. Everyone made their way over to the sofas where the girls had arranged a variety of drinks.

“Spin the Bottle!” she announced.

“NO!” everyone shouted decisively.

“Truth or Dare?” suggested Jiya more cautiously.

“No!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea?”

“What are we, twelve?”

“How about ‘Never have I ever’?” explained Jessica, “Those not on alcohol can decide whether to drink a soft drink or just raise their hand instead of drinking, does that sound okay?”

“Oh, do we have to play this?” griped Flynn, “It’s still a bit high-school isn’t it?”

“What’s the matter, Mr I’m-too-cool-for-games? Worried we’ll find out all your secrets?” snarked Wyatt.

“Okay, fine,” he sighed.

“Right, I’ll start,” said Jessica, “Never have I ever... travelled through time.”

“Bit unfair to start on that I feel?” Connor grumbled as everyone except Jessica had to drink. 

“Wyatt, you’re next,” nudged Jessica. 

“Uh... right, okay. Never have I ever... worn a dress.” To his surprise, everyone except him drank. 

“I lost a bet in the army,” explained Flynn, “It was surprisingly comfortable and cool to wear in the desert.”

“Our theatre company did a production of ‘Priscilla, Queen of the Desert’. I played Felicia!” Nobody was surprised by Connor’s explanation.

Lucy was next “Never have I ever... watched all the Star Wars movies.” Flynn and Connor didn’t drink.

“Lucy! Flynn! Connor!” Rufus was outraged. “Tomorrow I’m sitting you all down and you will see them all!”

Flynn came up with his revenge swiftly, “Never have I ever... piloted a time machine.” Rufus and Jiya had to drink of course. 

“Never have I ever... slept with anyone in the bunker,” Connor brought the tone to a new level and everyone took a drink.

“Flynn!” Wyatt exploded, “Who the hell have you been sleeping with?”

“Well, Lucy of course,” he explained. Wyatt started turning a strange shade of red and looked like he was about to strangle Flynn. “You all saw us fall asleep on the couch last week, watching a movie? Wyatt, you spent days moaning about me snoring.”

Wyatt calmed down again, “Idiot, that’s not what Connor meant.”

“Well, to be fair, I did say slept, so he is correct,” allowed Connor.

“Never have I ever... had a threesome,” said Jiya. No one was surprised when Connor drank.

Then it was Jessica’s turn again. “Never have I ever... killed someone.” She somewhat regretted this choice when the room went quiet and everyone except Jiya had to take a drink. “Uh... sorry guys, thought it would just be the two soldiers, not my best choice.” 

She went silent too and Wyatt hurried onto his turn. “Never have I ever... kidnapped someone,” he smirked, trying to embarrass Flynn for his past actions.

“Ahem!” coughed Rufus, looking pointedly at Wyatt.

“What? Oh... yeah. Nevermind that one...” Wyatt tailed off as Flynn who’d already taken a drink, smirked at him.

“What’s going on? Wyatt?” Jessica wanted an explanation. 

Lucy looked clueless, “Maybe a Delta Force operation?” 

Jiya decided to distract everyone with a new game before this descended into an argument, “Okay, let’s all play sardines instead. I’ll hide first. Everyone close your eyes and count to 100.” 

Everyone dutifully put their hands over their eyes and started counting out loud. Jiya waited a moment and then very slowly and carefully, crawled under the sofa next to the bunker wall, being sure not to make any noise. She figured no one would think to look where they were all sitting right now!

“98, 99, 100!” they all shouted in unison, opening their eyes again.

“C’mon Jess, I know where she is!” Wyatt ran off towards the corridors to the rest of the bunker, convinced he knew exactly where Jiya would be hiding. Jessica followed at a slower pace, wobbling like she was starting to feel the effects of several drinks. 

Rufus looked thoughtful, then went the other way to check the Lifeboat.

“I’m preetty suure she’ll be hiding in my room, because no one eevver goes in there,” slurred Connor, definitely feeling the effects of more than a few drinks. 

As he wobbled off, Flynn whispered to Lucy, “...and I bet that’s the last we see of him tonight!”

Lucy giggled. “Any ideas on where Jiya might be?”

Flynn actually had a very good idea where Jiya was, as whilst they were all counting, he’d felt a slight vibration against the sofa which felt like it came from underneath, but he wasn’t letting on. 

“I know a good place, let’s go check that.” He took her hand and tugged her towards the exit to the room corridors.

\-----

Rufus discovered Jiya first of course, and crawled under there to join her. They killed time whilst waiting for the others to find them by making out, although Rufus kept complaining when he banged his head on the sofa above him. They saw and heard Wyatt bound through the room a couple of times to check out the Lifeboat and under the food table before he finally thought about looking under the sofas, then he and Jessica squeezed into the surrounding area, unable to also fit themselves actually under the sofa too. Then they waited. And waited. And waited some more.

“Uh... guys? I don’t think anyone else is coming?” Rufus eventually suggested.

“I suspect Connor may have fallen asleep in his room, but I’m not sure where Lucy and Flynn have got to,” Jiya stated.

Wyatt yelled for them to come out, but there was no response to that. So they all crawled out, got up and dusted themselves off and went to look for the pair. Sure enough when they cracked open the door to Connor’s room, he was asleep face down on his bed as expected. Unfortunately for the team, they had not expected him to be buck naked.

“Okaay... and quickly closing the door and moving on,” Rufus spluttered, “I’m pretty sure they’re not in there.”

“I’ve looked literally everywhere,” griped Wyatt, “I really don’t know where else they could be!”

“Well, you didn’t check the storeroom where we kept JFK did you Wyatt?” Jessica broke in.

“Well, okay, I guess we’ll look there next then...” he agreed.

“...or the workshop...”

“...Okay, that too”

“...Or the storage cupboard...”

“OKAY Jess, I guess I didn’t check everywhere, alright!” Wyatt huffed.

They all checked the workshop, under the benches and chairs in there, in the cupboards.

“Wyatt, do you really think Flynn or even Lucy are going to be able to fit themselves inside that filing cabinet?” asked Rufus.

Jiya took charge again “Fine, they’re not in here, JFK’s cell next.” 

“We really should stop calling it that, maybe?” Rufus pointed out.

They weren’t in the cell either. They didn’t bother checking the ventilation duct as, as Jiya pointed out, Lucy wouldn’t be happy getting into that tight space.

Jiya got to the storage cupboard first. As she turned the squeaky handle, she heard scuffling and a thump from inside. She flung the door open to see Flynn one side of the space and Lucy on the opposite, about as far away from each other as they could get, looking rather guilty, costumes a bit more crumpled than they looked earlier.

“Dudes, seriously? We’ve all been waiting ages for you to find us!” Rufus complained.

“Oh... we were supposed to find you?” Flynn said, somewhat unconvincingly.

“I told you that was how it was supposed to be played Flynn!” Lucy berated him, sounding equally unconvincing.

“Yeah Flynn, well done, you’ve ruined the game now!” sniped Wyatt.

“Let’s all go and sit down and play something less energetic,” suggested Jessica, looking like she’d prefer to doze off to sleep right about now.

They turned and trooped off back to the common area. Jiya noticing with a frown how Flynn’s previously neatly styled hair was now sticking up all over the place. As she turned and walked back to the kitchen area she missed the pantomime of Lucy silently gesticulating at Flynn’s groin and hair and him realising what she meant and zipping his fly back up whilst flashing her a wry smile, then flattening his hair back down.

Back in the sofa area, Jessica had perked up a bit and introduced a game where they had to keep shouting out in turn an example of something which fitted an overall theme given. If someone couldn’t think of an answer, or took too long, or gave a wrong answer then they had to drink and a new topic was started. They started with an easy one – Halloween food.

Wyatt jumped in first, “Pumpkin soup!”

“Pumpkin Pie!”

“Pumpkin spice latte!”

“Wait, are drinks allowed?”

“Yes drinks are fine. Next!”

“Toffee apples!”

“Skull cookies!”

“Monster cake!”

“Uh... weird mummified sausages!” That earned Wyatt a glare from Jessica and she promptly forgot it was her go, paused too long and had to drink.

“Okay, next category, famous ghosts,” she introduced.

“Caspar!” Everyone groaned as their answer was taken by Flynn.

“The Bell Witch!”

“Slimer!”

“Marshmallow Man!”

“Ghost Rider!”

“Beetlejuice!”

“Bloody Mary!”

“The Grey Lady!”

“Nearly Headless Nick!”

“Sadako!”

“Pac Man ghosts!”

“The Headless Horseman!”

“Uh... ah...” Flynn’s mind had apparently gone blank and he took a drink as they all laughed.

He thought up a new category, “Halloween traditions.”

“Carving pumpkins!”

“Trick-or-treating!”

“Haunted houses!”

“Pranking!”

“Costumes!”

“Apple bobbing!”

“Guising!”

“Watching horror films!”

“Telling scary stories!”

“... Oh... damn!” exclaimed Wyatt, drinking another shot of Coke. “... Uh... Halloween songs, I guess.”

“Monster Mash!”

“Addams Family!”

“Superstition!”

“This is Halloween!”

“Thriller!”

“Highway to Hell!”

“Sympathy for the Devil!”

“Hungry Like the Wolf!”

“What?” demanded Wyatt, “Say that one again Flynn?”

“Hungry Like the Wolf,” Flynn repeated, looking at Lucy as his tongue flicked out and licked his lips.

“That’s not a Halloween song!” Wyatt protested.

“Yeah, sorry Flynn but Duran Duran? Really not a Halloween song kinda band,” agreed Rufus.

“Look up the lyrics if you don’t believe me,” Flynn argued still holding Lucy’s gaze.

Jessica picked up the ipad they usually used for historical research from the table and googled it.

“Yeah, okay, definitely not a Halloween song, these lyrics are about something else entirely!” she snorted with laughter and passed the ipad to Wyatt.

“I’m going to assume that’s a translation misunderstanding Flynn,” he laughed, passing the ipad to Lucy.

Lucy seemed to take rather a long time reading the lyrics and didn’t laugh but made a choking sound and turned a funny shade of pink before Jiya grabbed the ipad from her. She skimmed through the song and looked at Flynn with eyebrows raised. Flynn was either completely oblivious to his misunderstanding or he had an excellent face for playing poker. Jiya was pretty sure she knew which of those was correct. She elbowed Rufus in the ribs and passed him the ipad. 

“Ahahaha! Drink up Flynn,” he laughed as he read through.

“I told you Rufus, there’s something going on there with him and Lucy,” Jiya whispered to him.

Rufus dismissed the idea, “Nah, he’s just missed the double meaning there. We should run it through Google translate into Croatian for him.”

There was a loud snore from the sofas. Jessica had slumped over and was asleep with her head hanging off the end of the sofa.

“Well I guess that’s our cue to go to bed,” laughed Wyatt. He slid his arms under her and slung her, still happily snoring, over his shoulder and walked off down the corridor. “See y’all tomorrow!”

Rufus yawned in sympathy, “Actually I might have to call it a night too. Jiya?”

“Yeah I’m pretty done in. I just want to pack a few of these food items away so they’re still eatable tomorrow, see you in a minute?”

Rufus disappeared down the corridor as Jiya moved to the table to put lids on some things, and other items into storage boxes. Lucy and Flynn had stayed put on the sofas and it looked like Lucy was flagging now too, as her head was now resting against Flynn’s shoulder, Morticia wig abandoned on the sofa next to her. As Jiya moved around the table she noticed Flynn sliding his arm around her shoulders and appeared to be stroking her hair and whispering into her ear.

“I know what you’re up to, I’m onto you two,” Jiya warned them with a smile and got the usual suspiciously innocent look from Flynn. “Okay I’m leaving now, don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” she teased, laughing as she disappeared, footsteps fading away.

“Garcia Flynn, I cannot believe you!” Lucy smacked Flynn on the chest as she scolded him, “I nearly died when you alluded to oral sex in front of everyone, with your song suggestion!”

“I can’t believe none of them rumbled me,” he chuckled, “They really are quite slow to catch on sometimes. Well apart from Jiya. Besides, who’s fault was it we nearly got caught in a compromising position in the storage cupboard?”

A brief guilty look crossed Lucy’s face before it was replaced by a smile as she hitched up the skirt of her dress and flung her leg across Flynn’s lap, straddling him, pulling his bow tie loose, then wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands grasped her waist.

“I don’t remember you complaining at the time,” she purred, moving closer, watching his pupils dilate as she wriggled on his lap.

Flynn made a growling sound as he leant forward and captured her mouth with his, tongue running along the seam of her lips, demanding entrance to tangle with hers as they kissed, his hands running up her sides to cup her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples. 

She moaned into the kiss, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and savouring the unusual sensation of his moustache bristles tickling her upper lip. Her hands pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders, then drifted down his chest to pull at his shirt, releasing it from his waistband as he shrugged the jacket off entirely. Her hands slid under the fabric, fingertips running over the different textures of warm, smooth skin occasionally interrupted by bumpy scar tissue and coarse chest hair, feeling his muscles twitch at her touch as he sighed into her mouth.

Flynn broke the kiss, trailing open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, pausing to suck a mark into her skin before following the route of the plunging neckline at the front. Lucy giggled as he licked and kissed into her cleavage.

“Sorry, I can go and shave it off if you want?” he offered, stroking the tickly moustache.

“No, leave it on for now,” Lucy breathed, “I want to know what it feels like between my legs.”

He gulped, feeling himself grow harder at her words. He moved back to kissing her cleavage before pushing her dress to one side, revealing her breast, licking her nipple then blowing gently on it, watching it stiffen and become erect. He took her nipple between his lips once more then continued to lick and suck as she responded to his attentions, grinding against his arousal, feeling him grow harder as he rubbed against her warm centre. His hands ran up her thighs, pushing her dress higher still as they delved under the fabric.

“Oh Loocy,” he groaned, realising, as his hands explored, she has forgone underwear that evening. 

“Garcia...please...” she moaned as his fingertips played over the seam of her hips, close to where she wanted them but not close enough. 

Flynn took pity on her, sliding a finger into her soaked folds, tracing patterns around her clit but not directly touching it, then sinking deep into her warmth. She was so wet he moved easily in her as she gasped into his shoulder. He set a rhythm, curling two fingers inside, hitting her sweet spot as he continued to kiss her breasts, sucking another mark there. As he tugged her nipple into his mouth once more, gently biting there as his thumb finally moved to rub her clit, she whined and shuddered as she reached climax in his arms. He stroked her through it, until her shaking calmed and she opened her eyes again, gazing into Flynn’s dark, blown pupils.

“So... where’s the right time and place for oral then, do you think, Garcia? she murmured.

Flynn gave her a wolfish smile, “Well the time is definitely now, but I think the common area is not the place. My room?”

“Yes please,” she confirmed.

Flynn slid his fingers out of her and popped them in his mouth, sucking her juices from them until they were clean, looking at her lasciviously as he did so, releasing them with a popping noise which Lucy felt her body respond to with a flush of heat and a new rush of wetness between her legs. He moved his grip to underneath her thighs then lifted her up and carried her across the room in his arms as she wrapped her legs around him to help her hang on. Flynn almost fell over a small table as they went, gently kicking it out of the way and hearing it topple over, but not caring. Along the way they got distracted in another passionate kiss and crashed into the corridor wall. Flynn crushed Lucy up against the wall as he licked into her and she sucked at his tongue, hands tugging hard enough in his hair to make him groan as they ground together with slow thrusts.

She pulled out of the kiss reluctantly, “Room. Now.” she demanded.

Flynn managed to gather his senses together long enough to look and figure out where they were, crossed to the other side of the corridor with her still hoisted in his arms, and eventually managed to open the door to his room after he finally remembered it opened outwards. He stumbled through and pushed Lucy up against the door as he pulled it shut, somehow remembering to flick the lock closed. 

“Garcia... put me down,” she requested. He relaxed his grip, letting her slide down from his waist gently. She slid her hands round to the front of his pants, undoing the fastening and unzipping the fly, before pulling them down his legs, along with his boxer briefs, letting his erection spring free.

“Now, where did we get to earlier?” 

She sank to her knees in front of him, looking up at him through long, dark eyelashes as she took hold of his cock. She kissed the tip, glistening with pre-cum, swirling her tongue around the head as she tasted him. He groaned deeply as her small hand stroked him, working his foreskin down, then flung his head back as she swallowed him down as deeply as possible. Lucy hummed as she licked up and down his shaft as she moved, shifting her free hand to move between her own legs, trying to ease the ache she felt there. 

“Loocy...” he groaned, the sensation of her warm mouth wrapped around him almost too much as she moved, sliding him in and out. As she reached lower and began to fondle his balls he gasped, “Stop!”

She straightened back up to standing as he took her hands gently in his, bending slightly to rest his forehead against hers, panting as he got his breathing back under control.

“Sorry, _draga_ , it was just too good. I want to come with you,” he explained, stroking her face softly and kissing her gently on the tip of her nose and then her forehead. 

They had been sleeping together for a while now, but every time seemed just as heated and passionate as the first time for each of them. He would never tire of making love to this amazing goddess who he still couldn’t quite believe actually seemed to love and want him too, despite all the terrible things he had done in his pursuit of Rittenhouse.

Lucy shivered with desire, “Want you inside me now!” she demanded huskily, bunching handfuls of his shirt in her fists as she pulled him down to devour his mouth as he lifted her up once again, bracing her against the door. 

He felt her grasp hold of his cock once more, guiding him between her legs as he surged forward, entering her warmth, thrusting deep into her with his first stroke as she moaned. He paused to give her time to adjust to him, but she immediately thrust her hips forward, trying to take him deeper, wordlessly asking for more. He slid back out, then thrust in again harder, deeper as she wrapped her legs around his waist, building up a rhythm as he fucked into her, finding the angle that made her cry out in pleasure. She grabbed at his shirt and ripped it open, neither of them caring about the buttons which clattered softly to the floor as she sucked and bit at his nipples and chest, leaving dark marks in several places. 

“Harder, Garcia, fuck me harder!”

He complied, driving into her faster and faster as the room filled with their grunts and moans, the sound of flesh slapping together, the soft pounding thuds into the metal bunker door. As Lucy’s cries became louder, Flynn captured her mouth again in a messy kiss which was more muffled groans and panting into each other than kissing this time. As he felt his climax approaching with his rhythm starting to stutter and become uneven, Lucy slid a hand between them to press fingers to her clit, circling in time to their thrusting movements. She fell apart first, shaking all over in Flynn’s arms as her body convulsed in climax, sobbing into his neck as she clenched around his cock, milking his orgasm from him.

“Lucy... Lucy... Looocy!” he groaned, eyes screwed shut as his mouth fell open, repeating her name over and over like a prayer as he thrust raggedly a few more times, spurting deep inside her.

“Garcia...” she sighed softly as she kissed up his chest, moving to kiss the corner of his mouth as he began to recover, resting his forehead against hers once again, noses touching, both breathing heavily as they gazed intensely into each others eyes.

“I wasn’t too rough was I, Lucy? I think I got a bit carried away in the moment there.”

“I seem to remember asking you to do exactly that Garcia,” she pushed his sweat-drenched fringe back from his face, fingers moving to caress his cheek then brushing across his moustache. “Although we got so carried away I forgot all about your promise of kinky wolf oral, like in those song lyrics!”

His eyes darkened, breath catching as he slid carefully out of her. 

“Well that’s easily remedied,” he growled, kicking his pants and boxers off completely, then hoisting her up in his arms again and carrying her the few steps across the room to his bed. 

She almost succeeded in distracting him from his goal by kissing and licking a trail across his chest to his nipple. Once again, he cursed the fact that the bed was so small and narrow, meaning there was only so many ways they could both fit on it for their more intimate activities. Unfortunately, it was impossible to request an extra bed without Denise asking why it was needed, so they had to make do for now whilst they kept their involvement quiet. Carefully he lowered her to the bed and dropped to his knees on the floor in front of her, grasping her thighs ready to open her up to him.

“No,” Lucy interrupted.

Trying to keep the disappointment from showing in his expression, he immediately dropped his hands from her thighs and moved back, an apology for rushing her into something she obviously didn’t want beginning to form on his lips. Instead she placed a finger on his mouth, silencing his words.

“You, on the bed,” she commanded, slipping from the edge to give him space.

He hurried to obey, discarding the remains of the shirt he still wore, making himself completely bare for her. She guided him to lay a little way down from his pillow, making it harder to fit himself on, so he bent his legs rather than let them hang off the end. 

“Unzip me.” 

Lucy turned her back to him, needing him to unzip her dress which was tricky to do without help. He grasped the zipper in one hand, pulling it down slowly and lightly tracing the skin of her back with his fingertips as it was revealed, pressing light kisses at intervals and was rewarded with her shivers. The dress had slid back down her body and covered her up again until she slipped the fabric from her shoulders, slowly pulling her arms from the fitted sleeves until the top of the dress pooled at her waist, then pushing this over her hips to the floor. 

Flynn gasped as her shapely ass was revealed, reaching out his hand to trace her curves. She turned around.

“Nuh uh,” she scolded, “Hands on the bed.”

He did as he was told, reaching up and behind him to grasp onto the metal bar of the headrest. His heart leapt into his mouth as Lucy knelt on the bed, throwing her other leg across his chest, straddling him. He could see her thighs shining with their combined slick and groaned at the thought that he was about to taste her.

“Remind me, Garcia, what was it you wanted to do?” she asked as she ran her hands over his chest once again.

“I want to taste you Lucy,” he gasped. 

“Are you hungry Garcia?” she asked as she tweaked his nipples.

“ _Jebi_ _se_ _Lucy_ , _da_ , _gladan_ _sam_ _te_ , _želim_ _te_ _pojesti_ , _molim_ _te_ , _pusti_ _me_...” Flynn gabbled as he lost his grasp on English momentarily.

“ _Garcia_ , _engleski_ _molim_ _te_.” Lucy demanded he speak in English, only knowing a few words of Croatian so far and not wanting to miss what he wanted to say, although she did find his linguistic abilities quite a turn on.

“Yes... Loocy...” he managed, accent still thick with desire, “I want to eat you, I am hungry... like a wolf.” 

His tongue flicked out to touch his lip, as he often unconsciously did. Lucy hadn’t told him yet what effect that had on her. She felt the curl of desire in her belly and another rush of wet to her cunt, and shifted her position on the bed, moving upwards to sit astride his head, hearing him make a strangulated moaning noise as his eyes took her in. She could see him fighting the urge to not immediately bury himself in her, arms twitching as he struggled to wait for her command, eyes silently pleading her to let him pleasure her.

“Keep your hands on the bed Garcia, but you may eat me.”

She felt his lips and tongue on her thighs immediately, inhaling sharply as he gently bit and sucked, leaving a mark. His moustache did tickle, but it was a pleasant sensation, making her centre tingle as he worked his way along to his target, licking her thighs clean as he did so. A loud moan escaped her as he suddenly licked into her soaked folds, tracing a path through her labia up to her clit, swirling round it with the tip of his tongue before moving back to swirl around her entrance before thrusting in. She ground against him as she felt him alternate deep thrusts into her with lapping at her clit with the flat of his tongue.

Flynn was enjoying the view he had of Lucy from this angle as he glanced up at her through his long eyelashes, watching her eyes drift shut in pleasure as he fucked her, feeling his cock twitching back into hardness as he watched her writhe on his face, her hands moving to pinch her own nipples as he savoured the musky taste of her on his tongue. As she rode him faster and faster, he found he had to be creative without the use of his hands, and ended up using his nose to press against her clit as he twisted his tongue deep into her cunt.

“Close, Garcia!... You can use your fingers now...” Lucy gasped.

He immediately trailed his tongue back up to circle her clit as he slid a long finger into her, quickly adding a second once he felt how wet she was. He fluttered his tongue against her as he thrust, crooking his fingers to find her sweet spot, finally sending her to climax as he sucked her nub between his lips. She shook and cried out as she clamped her thighs tight around his ears, he hoped she hadn’t been too loud as he stroked her though her orgasm, lapping at the new rush of wet she produced, only stopping when she pulled at his hair and called his name.

“Garcia...” her voice was low and husky with desire, “I think that’s a good enough apology for trying to embarrass me with that song in front of the others, I forgive you.” She smiled, wriggling back down his body to sit astride his waist. “How would you like to fuck me now?”

His aching, leaking cock twitched and jumped at her words. He shoved his upper body further up the bed so they were aligned again, wiping his face, shiny with her juices, on the back of his arm. Sitting up, his large hands gently grasped her face, stroking her cheeks gently as he pressed his lips to hers, letting her deepen the kiss as her tongue pushed against him. He felt her dripping centre grind against his hardness as their kisses grew heated and they broke apart, gasping for breath, eyes dark and dilated.

“Right here,” he breathed as his hands moved to her hips, guiding her to where he wanted her to sink down onto him.

Lucy wrapped her hand around his length, giving him a couple of strokes then sliding him through her folds, back and forth, coating him with her juices before settling herself onto him, impaling herself on his length as she took him in slowly. As their hips met she fell forward onto his chest, moaning at the sensation of having him inside her again, at the full feeling he gave her when they fucked. 

_“Lucy, draga moja, toliko te volim, ti si moje srce, moja duša, moj život...”_

She could hear him whispering to her in Croatian, stroking her hair as she trembled against him, full of emotion. She knew _draga_ meant darling and _volim_ was love, but wasn’t sure on the rest of the phrases although she loved hearing his voice whisper sweet nothings in a foreign language to her when they were in bed together. Lucy wasn’t sure exactly when she had fallen in love with the man who used to be her enemy, the man who used to be so broken and beaten down by tragedy that he believed the only way forward was to burn everything to the ground, no matter the consequences. She knew now, no matter that they had only been friends for a few short months and intimate for a few weeks, that her life would be grey, cold and pointless without him in it. She thought that she would be cautious of giving herself so completely to anyone after her ill-advised tryst with Wyatt, but it was so easy with Flynn. She’d never before in her life believed in soulmates but was ready to change her mind now she knew how it could feel to be with someone who respected her totally, she could trust with her life and her heart and she felt completed her in a way no one else had ever done. Tears welled up in her eyes, escaping as she screwed them tightly shut and dripping onto his shoulder.

“Lucy..., are you alright?” His voice was full of concern as he lifted her head up and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

“Yes Garcia, I’m good. Really good... I... I love you, Garcia,” she smiled then sobbed with emotion as a few more tears dripped down onto his chest.

“Loocy... “ he breathed, his eyes shining as they filled with tears of joy in turn, “ _I_ _ja_ _tebe_ _volim_... I love you too.”

She moved her hands to the back of his head, pulling him up slightly as she bent and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss, tongue gliding over his lips, demanding entrance as he opened up to her. Their kiss deepened as their tongues twisted together and licked in to each other, turning from soft and sweet to heated and passionate. Lucy rolled her hips on him as he bucked up into her, making her groan, before she began to move on him again, breaking the kiss to sit up on him once more. She began to raise and lower herself on him, bracing her hands on his chest as she bounced on his length. He took a hold of her hips, holding her firmly as he thrust up into her, steadily increasing the speed of his thrusts until he was hammering into her. His grunts and Lucy’s moans mixed together with the creaking of the protesting bed frame as they moved together in a perfect rhythm, sweat dripping from her down onto his body. As she slid her fingers between her folds to massage her clit he felt himself lose control and shove into her raggedly, crying out her name as he came deep inside her, continuing to thrust as he felt her clench around him as she cried out, her cunt rippling as she orgasmed, then immediately crying out again as another orgasm followed the first.

As their movements slowed she collapsed onto his chest as their lungs heaved for air. He could feel the sweat cooling on their bodies as they clung together, and held her close, not wanting to pull out of her yet, wanting to stay inside her, be part of her as long as possible. Eventually they had to pull apart when Lucy began to shiver and Flynn went to fetch a washcloth, wiping the slick gently from between her thighs as she smiled softly at him. After he wiped himself up, threw the cloth into the laundry and slipped back into bed with her, pulling an extra blanket up over them both and wrapping her into his arms to warm her body again as they both began to feel sleepy, he heard her giggle.

“What is it, _draga_?” he asked, cracking an eyelid open again, looking at her fixing her gaze on his top lip.

“Y’know, I’ve never liked a moustache on a man, they tend to look dated and creepy. Couldn’t even see the attraction when people go on about how good looking Tom Selleck was with one in the 80s!”

He felt slightly offended and decided to get out of bed there and then and go to the bathroom and shave it off, but as he started to shift, she continued.

“... but it actually really suits you Garcia. You are literally the only man I’ve ever seen be able to pull off the look and still be extremely attractive!”

He felt himself preen a bit as he stroked the moustache.

“Hmm... maybe I’ll keep it then, or grow a big bushy moustache and style it into one with those big handlebars?”

He noticed she looked slightly alarmed, then broke out into a huge grin as he started to laugh, then heard her join in.

“You ass! I suppose it could be a useful look on missions though?” she pondered.

“... and how did it feel?” Lucy looked puzzled for a moment, “You wanted to know how it would feel between your legs?” Flynn continued, a cheeky smile on his face.

Lucy blushed, “It did add a little something to the experience, almost like being tickled but sexier,” she admitted. “ It might be quite nice to do, every so often?” 

Flynn smiled to himself as they settled back down to go to sleep. He hadn’t been with Lucy that long, but had noticed she was adventurous in the bedroom and did like to try new things. This could be something else they tried every so often. He felt her turn around and snuggled up close to her, tucking her under his chin, spooning her closely and wrapping her up in his arms as they drifted off to sleep. 

\-----

“What the... !”

Denise surveyed the wreckage as she walked into the common area of the bunker, having already picked up Connor's very squashed neck ruff from the corridor on the way in. There were bottles, cans and glasses everywhere, mostly on the table in the common area but some lying on their sides on the floor there. A table lay on its side, with a spilled plate of biscuits near it, not far from the ‘Keynes’ skeleton which appeared to now have a skeletal finger stuck into its skeletal nose socket. Denise could see abandoned clothing, at least two pairs of shoes lying around and what looked like two furry animals. Approaching these with some trepidation, she was relieved to discover that one was Lucy’s Morticia wig and the other that furry thing that was part of Jiya’s costume, a ‘Flibble’ was it? At least Connor’s abandoned skull didn’t alarm her, as she was expecting to see that.

With a deep sigh, Denise started to pick up glasses and move them to the sink.

\-----

Eventually people began to surface. Wyatt, who hadn’t been drinking of course, managed to get into the bathroom first and proceeded to use all the hot water as usual. On his exit he bumped into Rufus waiting his turn, who looked very bleary eyed and a little pissed.

“Finally! First you and Jessica keep us awake for hours, with all the noises AGAIN, then you use up all the hot water!” he groused.

Wyatt looked at him like he was insane.

“Uh, what? Jessica went straight off to sleep, didn’t even manage to get undressed, and I slept like a log!”

“Yeah, right, whatever dude.” 

Rufus stomped off into the bathroom, slamming the door shut as Wyatt stared at it mystified.

“Morning Wyatt!” Jiya chirped, cheerfully. “Don’t worry about Rufus, he drank too much and probably had some weird and vivid dreams.”

“Yeah, I guess. Jess is still sleeping it off!” he laughed, “Kinda glad I wasn’t drinking now.”

He turned away as Jiya slipped into the bathroom to join Rufus for a shower, going into the common area to help Denise tidy up.

\-----

“Rufus! You’ve got to stop complaining about the noises last night to Wyatt!” Jiya scolded as she joined him in the shower area.

“Why? They kept me from sleeping, so I should get to moan about it!”

“You can’t moan about it to them, because it wasn’t them making the noise!”

“Wait... what? Then who the hell was it?” Rufus took a step back, perplexed. “Wait... Oh... _Oh_!”

“See, I told you!” she reminded him, triumphantly, “... and that’s why it’s not a good idea for Wyatt to find out anytime soon.”

Rufus had a distasteful look on his face as he grimaced.

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure he’s wrong, I mean, Flynn? The guy who we were chasing through time all last year? The guy who had me shot? Are we sure Lucy hasn’t cracked under the strain of fighting Rittenhouse?”

“Rufus! Surely you’ve noticed he is trying his best since he’s been working with us, what about when he saved you from being beaten by that cop in 1919? You maybe haven’t noticed how he is with Lucy, take some time to really look and see how they are together. They’re good for each other.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure. I won’t say anything to Wyatt but I’ll be keeping my eye on Flynn,” he grumbled as they continued their shower.

\-----

Flynn woke with a start as a metal door banged loudly, the sound reverberating around the corridor and into his room. He hated how sound travelled so easily in the bunker and winced, realising they had not been as quiet as they normally would have tried to be the previous night. Hopefully everyone else had already been asleep by then as they were last to the rooms? He had a mild headache and his mouth felt parched, but decided that he’d got off fairly lightly all things considered, given all the drinking at the party. He felt Lucy stir, shifting from her resting place on his shoulder as her eyes cracked open just the smallest amount before she flung an arm across to shield them from the light.

“Ugh! What time issit? Surely I’ve only just gone to sleep?” she slurred, still half asleep.

“I’m afraid not Lucy, it’s been hours! Are you feeling a bit rough?” he asked, gently stroking her upper arm.

“No, I’ll live. Just need a shower, and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.”

“I’ll go and make the coffee _moja_ _ljubav_ , you get in the shower.”

He dragged himself up and out of bed, throwing on some sweatpants, a shirt and a hoodie, turning back and kissing her on the nose and forehead before making his way to the common area.

A rather cross-looking Denise was there, tidying up with a surprisingly chipper Wyatt helping her. A very hungover Connor had obviously just come in a few minutes before him and was dragging himself around the kitchen area, eyes half-closed, attempting to make coffee.

“Morning all!” he called out cheerfully, making sure Wyatt had no clue he was feeling a little under the weather as he’d surely use it against him. “Out the way Connor, I’ll do the coffee.”

“Oh thank God!” Connor groaned, “I feel like hell this morning.”

“It’s three in the afternoon, Connor!” Denise barked, “... And I have very little sympathy for self-inflicted hangovers today!”

She turned her back as Flynn looked her way, to catch Wyatt shrugging at them both. Connor heaved a heavy sigh and flopped down on one of the sofas. Seconds later he began to make a loud snoring noise.

“Seriously?” Wyatt snorted and turned back to the sofas. “Hey Flynn, this is yours, isn’t it?” He held up Flynn’s Gomez jacket.

“Yeah, thanks,” Flynn took the jacket and folded it onto the counter as he added the coffee grounds to the coffee machine.

“Hey, did you hear anything weird last night?” Wyatt asked him.

“Like what?” Flynn replied, trying not to let any alarm show in his expression.

“Oh I don’t know, Rufus was going on about noise during the night, seemed pretty grumpy. Jiya thought he’d drunk too much and imagined it!”

“Well, maybe, the guy cannot hold his drink,” Flynn sighed with relief. “I didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary, certainly.”

As Wyatt turned away, Flynn spotted Denise, having overheard their conversation, looking at him with suspicion. As he tried to look as innocent as possible, she raised an eyebrow and he turned back to busy himself with the coffee machine, feeling a guilty blush starting to spread across his cheeks. Denise somehow had a way of getting under his skin.

\-----

Flynn made his way back to his room with two cups of steaming hot coffee. As he passed the bathroom, he could hear water running, and, on entering his room and finding it empty, realised Lucy had made it into the shower. He fought the impulse to go and join her, thinking they had pushed their luck already last night and it would be better not to be caught out yet. He settled into his chair and sipped at his coffee, awaiting her return.

\-----

Lucy sneaked back into Flynn’s room having slipped into sweats and a tank top, her damp hair wrapped up in a towel. She closed the door quietly and grasped gratefully at the coffee he handed her, gulping it down hastily.

“Oh that’s much better, thank you.”

Flynn grabbed his towel and wash bag, eager to get a shower now it was free.

“Be warned, there’s no hot water left,” Lucy apologised.

“Well at least it will wake me up properly,” he grimaced. “By the way, I wouldn’t go out into the common area yet, Denise is on the warpath about the mess!”

“Thanks for the warning! I’ll wait in here for a while then, don’t think I can handle a telling off until I’ve absorbed more of this coffee.”

\-----

Flynn let himself back into his room feeling equal parts refreshed and chilled. His wet hair stuck up in all directions and he rubbed his newly bare upper lip, having decided the moustache had to go. He saw Lucy had dozed off again on his bed and made his way across to settle back down in his chair with a book. Within a few minutes he heard her stir and rub at her eyes as she yawned and sat up.

“Oh sorry Garcia, I didn’t mean to doze off aga... you shaved!”

“Yeah, it wasn’t really me. I hope you don’t mind too much?”

She smiled, the corner of her mouth turning up as she started to walk towards his chair.

“No... you can always grow it back, sometimes... maybe?”

She slid onto his lap in the chair, placing a knee each side of his hips as he put his book down, sliding her arms around his neck.

“Oh I think I could be persuaded.”

He leaned forward into a gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, hands spanning her lower back. Eventually he broke the slow, lazy kiss and pulled back.

“I should warn you, I think we were a bit too loud last night. Rufus heard us.”

A look of alarm flashed across her face, “Just Rufus?”

“Well I think Jiya did too, she covered for us by the way. Apparently Rufus accused Wyatt of making all the noise with Jessica, and as they were asleep he was completely confused. I think Jiya persuaded Wyatt that Rufus was drunk and imagined it.”

Lucy flushed a bright shade of red and hid her face in her hands, “Oh no! I hope Wyatt believed her!”

“I’m sure he did, from the conversation I had with him earlier, he didn’t seem to have even considered that it could have been us.”

“Oh thank God! I’m sorry Garcia, it’s not that I’m ashamed of being with you, it’s just...”

“Don’t worry Lucy, I agree that Wyatt knowing about us would cause too many problems for the team... ” He brushed her hair back from her face and took her head in his hands, looking deep in her eyes, “... but, I love you Lucy, to hell with anyone who can’t accept that.”

She laughed joyfully, then bent forward and crashed her lips into his, taking a much less innocent kiss than the one they shared a few minutes before, her tongue pushing into his mouth and exploring as she licked into him. Her hands ran through his already messy hair, making it stick up even more as his hands smoothed up and down her sides before sliding up under her tank top, enjoying the fact that she had not yet put on a bra as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. She gasped softly, gently biting his lower lip as she pulled back, grinding on his lap, on the hardness she could feel there.

“I love you Garcia... I want you again,” she whined in his ear, then planted a trail of open mouthed kisses along his neck and throat, hearing him groan softly.

“Okay, but we have to be quieter this time,” he agreed. “Can you check if I locked the door?”

Lucy jumped up to go and check and twisted the lock shut. Flynn adjusted his erection so it was more comfortable inside the restraining pants, then watched Lucy saunter back, pausing to slide her sweatpants and underwear down and off her body. He felt the familiar jolt of desire rush through his body as she revealed hers, peeling off her tank top then settling back onto his lap, now completely naked. He would never tire of her curves, he thought as she trailed her fingers down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it from him, flinging it over her shoulder. Her breasts were at just the right height for him to suck a nipple into his mouth and as she sighed, distracted, he slipped his hand between her spread legs and into her wet warmth. 

As he worked her open with his fingers, she buried her head into his shoulder, muffling her moans in the crook of his neck. His thumb moved to stroke her clit as she shook all over, bucking her hips into his touch as she came. Recovering herself, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his pants and pulled at them, yanking them past his hips as he raised them, and down and off his legs. With barely a pause, she was back on his lap, taking his cock in her hand and sliding down onto him. 

They started moving together slowly, eyes locked, gazing deep into each other’s souls as they rocked with deep thrusts. As their movements became more frantic, Flynn buried his face in her breasts, licking and kissing them all over, sucking and biting her nipples, muffling his groans of pleasure into her chest. Lucy felt another orgasm build and stuffed her fist into her mouth to muffle her cries as she shuddered. As she recovered she felt Flynn still hard inside her, pushing into her with shallow thrusts.

“Lucy...” he rumbled, keeping his voice low as he spoke into her ear, “The things I’ve imagined doing to you in this chair...”

“Then show me,” she demanded huskily, “Take me however you want me.”

His eyes flashed fire. He lifted her off him as he rose to standing, placing her gently down, then whispered in her ear.

“Kneel on the chair. Arms resting on the back.”

She moved to obey, spreading her legs and arching her back to display herself to him, looking back over her shoulder to see him stood stock still, frozen in place with a look of awe on his face, almost like he was buffering.

“Garcia...” she called softly, seeing him break out of his trance with a hungry expression as he moved swiftly to grasp her hips, sliding easily back into her with a slow, deep thrust she felt in her belly. He leaned over her, kissing the back of her neck and down her spine, rolling his hips and sinking just a little bit deeper with an extra push. As she responded by pushing back into him, he began to thrust back and forth, pushing as deep as he could with slow, hard strokes, fingertips sinking into the cheeks of her butt as he gripped her tightly. Lucy had never felt anyone penetrate her so deeply before, the sensation was incredible. 

She wasn’t sure if she climaxed multiple times, or if she experienced one, long, incredible climax as he sped up and pounded into her. She dropped her head down, screaming soundlessly into her arms on the back of the chair as he moved his hand round to rub her clit as he spilled inside her. A few more slow, deep thrusts and he dropped onto her, supporting his weight enough with one hand, to not crush her as he stoked his hand across her back, along her shoulders, up to her neck. He gently brushed the damp strands off hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ear as he whispered soft words to her.

_“Ti si nevjerojatna žena Lucy. Volim kako se osjećaš, volim zvukove koje ispuštaš, volim biti s tobom, volim te...”_

“I love you too, Garcia,” she replied with a muffled voice as she was still breathing heavily, resting on her arms, “Just give me a minute.”

“Of course.”

He slid out of her reluctantly and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed where he laid her down gently, so she could relax more comfortably. He found a new washcloth and wiped her thighs tenderly, cleaning her up before attending to himself, then settling alongside her on the bed, wrapping her in his arms, knowing how she liked to cuddle after sex just as much as he loved the skin to skin contact it gave him. 

After a few minutes Lucy’s stomach shattered their peaceful snuggling with a loud grumbling noise.

“Okay, get dressed, I’ll make you some breakfast,” he promised, kissing her shoulder as he got up, retrieving her clothes and passing them to her first before pulling his own back on.

“I’ll be there in a minute, I just need to sort out my hair,” she explained, it was still all over the place from being washed earlier. “Speaking of which... come here a minute.”

Flynn walked up to her and ducked down as she motioned to his head, running her hands through it until it looked as neat and presentable as he normally liked to wear it.

“That’s better,” she smiled, satisfied with her work. She turned away and started to drag her brush through her hair as he left the room.

\-----

Lucy finally made it into the common area to find it looking a lot more presentable than when Denise had arrived earlier that day. Jiya and Rufus were pulling all the cobweb decorations off all the computers and cursing how they stuck to everything. Wyatt was helping Denise shift the tables and chairs back to their normal places. Flynn was crashing pans and utensils around in the kitchen whilst Connor sat wincing on a sofa, head in his hands, looking thoroughly miserable.

“Are you okay Connor?” Lucy asked, worried.

“He’s fine, Lucy. Just has a bad hangover,” Denise replied loudly, with a complete lack of sympathy.

“Have you taken anything for it?” Lucy asked Connor.

“Yes. Please, just leave me here to die in peace!” he pleaded.

“Lucy – could you come and help me in the kitchen please?” Flynn called over, “I’m making pancakes for everyone.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked concerned for the safety of their entire living quarters, nevermind their food. 

Wyatt voiced their concerns, “Uh, is that wise? Remember the stew incident?”

“Don’t worry, it will be fine,” Flynn reassured them. 

He got Lucy finding plates, cutlery and maple syrup as he mixed the batter together, adding frozen blueberries to the mixture ready for frying. Once he’d made enough pancakes for them all, he served them up, then Rufus dropped a bombshell.

“Right! Okay, Star Wars time!” he announced.

“Oh cool!” whooped Wyatt, let me go get Jess, she loves the one with the Ewoks!”

“I’ll just take my pancakes to my room...” Connor tried to excuse himself and escape.

“Oh no. No you don’t. You said you hadn’t seen them all last night, along with Lucy and Flynn, which is, quite frankly, shocking. So. You are all going to sit down now and watch them!” Rufus demanded.

Connor sank back onto the sofa. “Okay, okay. Just please, stop shouting,” he sighed.

Rufus then looked Flynn in the eyes, whispering, “Jiya has assured me that you have good intentions towards Lucy and that you are both good for each other. So, against my best instincts, I am not going to attempt to kick your ass and fail miserably at it, or even mention it to anyone else.” He paused for breath for a second, as a smirk started to form on Flynn’s face, “However... if you hurt her like Wyatt hurt her, I will make sure I drop you off in the French and Indian war and never come back for you! Are we clear?”

Flynn’s smirk had vanished completely, “I would never hurt her Rufus, you can be assured of that,” he promised. He smiled across at Lucy, and suddenly Rufus could see what Jiya had talked about. Flynn looked at Lucy like he worshipped her, like she was a goddess who had hung the moon and stars for him.

Rufus gulped, realising his opinion of the man had unexpectedly risen in that moment. “Just so long as we’re clear.” He finished, moving away to sit down next to Jiya with his plate of pancakes.

Wyatt reappeared at that point, dragging a very sleepy and hungover Jess with him, who revived a little more when Flynn handed her some pancakes. They all settled around the TV, Connor at the far end of the sofa where Flynn sat down next to Lucy, who leaned up against his shoulder as she tucked into her pancakes. Wyatt sat on another sofa with Jessica sprawled across him, as he fed her pancakes and coffee. Rufus and Jiya squashed onto the final sofa, Jiya sat on his lap so that Denise could also squeeze on with her knitting as Rufus started the film. 

They all cheered as the 20th Century Fox and Star Wars logos appeared with the iconic music, then the opening crawl appeared onscreen: 

_‘Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute...’_

“Wait, which film are we watching?” asked Wyatt.

“Well, if we’re watching them all, then we start with ‘The Phantom Menace’ and work our way through,” Rufus explained.

Everyone groaned.

“What’s the problem?” Lucy whispered to Flynn.

“Rufus has put on the prequels first and they’re apparently not very good,” Flynn explained.

“Hey man, I thought you hadn’t seen them?” said Rufus, offended.

“I’ve seen the original three, I haven’t lived in a bunker my whole life Rufus!”

“Well... you all need to see them all. The overall story is important!” Rufus huffed.

They all sat and persevered with the storyline. Just as Flynn was considering kidnapping Lucy and stealing the Lifeboat in an attempt to escape the constant scenes about trade negotiations, they were saved by an interruption from an unexpected source.

_“HHNNNGGHH! HHNNNGGHH!”_

“Oh thank God!”

“I’ll go check the systems!”

“I’ll go and get the guns!”

“Where have they jumped to?”

Rufus sighed as everyone jumped up with far more enthusiasm than normal at the sound of the alarm alerting them to a jump from the Mothership. Oh well, he’d put the movies back on once they returned. He left the sofa area to go and prepare to fight Rittenhouse once again, as Jessica, the only one left, snored happily through the rest of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime during S2 as Jessica and Rufus are still in the bunker as normal, I imagine it happened somewhere between ‘Mrs Sherlock Holmes’ and ‘The General’, but also assume the Christmas Abomination stories will not now exist. The idea started out as a simple ‘Halloween party in the bunker with secretly in a relationship Garcy’ story. When I was looking for Halloween songs, I spotted ‘Hungry Like The Wolf’ on the list and, like the Time Team, went “What? That’s not a Halloween song surely?” I then checked the lyrics. Despite hearing it all through my life, I had no idea the song was sooo dirty! Originally Flynn and Lucy were going to have Indiana Jones and Marion costumes, then I realised how good Goran would look as Gomez Addams, so I changed my mind. Then I saw the (sadly not true, but still awesome) Addams Family script extract about Morticia and Gomez fucking all the time, so it seemed a perfect decision, especially when Garcy were just being insatiable bunnies and running away with the plot(?) as I was writing it! I also found out about Goran performing part of Hamlet in ER as I was writing this, as Connor was already in the right costume I had to shoehorn that in too.


End file.
